


No regrets

by riseupyousleeperawake



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUish, Brain Damage, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I May Write More, It Depends Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupyousleeperawake/pseuds/riseupyousleeperawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since you shoved Piper out of the way, took the hit for her. You were in a coma for a whole month and a half, leaving everyone in a panic. You don't regret it, even though you feel like a four year old can do more than you, even though you'll probably never be the same as you used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from here: http://fandomstuckpjoandhoo.tumblr.com/post/58557475424/what-if-in-an-au-leo-took-a-severe-blow-to-the-head-for  
> I also posted this on tumblr, but I edited it a bit (fixing grammar and adding in a bit to make it better)

A plate full of food gets set in front of you, you mumble something like a thank you. Then you pick up the fork and start picking at the food, moving it around on the plate. You get bored with looking at the plate and your eyes trail down to your feet, you notice your boots are untied again. Maybe Piper will see that and tie them for you, you’re to tired to really do anything. After a moment of just moving your food around on the plate you hear someone say your name and feel a tap on your shoulder. You look up to see Annabeth motioning at your feet. She sits down next to you and you turn and put your feet in her lap. She ties your boots and pats your knee. “You can put your feet down now Leo.” You comply and go back to picking at your food. This has really just become a normal thing.

Your name is Leo Valdez, and you don’t regret it. You don’t regret taking the blow to the head for Piper, you’re glad it’s you going through this instead of her. You would have felt terrible if it was her that ended up getting slammed in the head and hit a tree, you're glad it was you who ended up in a coma for a while. You don’t regret it, even though you can’t even walk to the bathroom with out almost falling at least twice. You’re glad she isn’t the one with a huge scar across their forehead and one on the back of their head. You don’t understand why she seems to feel so guilty though, why she acts like it’s her fault. Why she insists on sleeping in the big house with you every night, why when you insist she takes the couch she sleeps on the floor. You don’t mind the company, at least someone’s there to make sure you don’t get hurt when you, as she describes it, ‘scream and thrash’ in your sleep.

You do hate it though. You get so tired so easily anymore, it’s impossible to carry on a conversation, it’s hard to express your emotions the right way or even at all, it’s so hard to walk, or do anything you used to do. Sometimes it’s even hard to think. It’s also really hard to do simple tasks, like cutting your own food, getting dressed, tying your shoes, and even writing. You sleep in the big house now so if something happens someone can get there quickly, everyone in your cabin sleeps like rocks. You’ve also given up your position as the counselor of cabin nine, you let your cabin pick a new counselor but they said when you get better you can have the position back. You’ve also come to realize you can’t use your fire powers anymore, they’re there you just can’t control them. Sometimes you accidentally set things on fire, Percy is always quick to put it out (thank the gods or the camp would have been burned to the ground 20 times over).

Speaking of the others sometimes they seem to forget that you’re still the old Leo, things are just a lot harder for you now. You still try to crack jokes and build things (which has become a challenge, it used to be so easy, now you can’t even make a pipe cleaner helicopter). Nico and Hazel never seem to forget that you’re still you though. You appreciate that.

You get snapped out of your slight day dream by Hazel. It takes you a moment to understand what she’s saying, you still don’t completely get it. You think she’s asking if you want her to help you cut your food. You nod and slide your plate away from you. She takes it and starts to cut up the food. You look at who all is at the table, Percy, Nico, Hazel obviously, Piper, Jason, Frank and Annabeth. You try to smile, they’ve really been here for you through it all. You wish you could tell them how greatful you are. How greatful you were to wake up with all of them sitting in the hospital bed, even if Jason and Percy had fallen asleep. When you woke up, Piper drew mustaches on their faces to try to make you laugh. They've really been helping you a lot and you were so greatful for that. You couldn't thank them enough even if you could speak right and could say the words a million times. You feel tears start to run down your cheek as you look down at the table and watch the tears hit the wood.

"Is something wrong Leo?" You feel a hand on your back. You look up to see Piper’s concerned look. The corners of your mouth twitch into a smile.

"Why are you crying?" Jason asks, leaning around Piper to look at you. You look around at everyone for a moment. You lay your head on the table and just sob. In between sobs you try to choke out a thank you, though it probably just sounds like a weird mix of Spanish, Ancient Greek, and English, maybe not even a mix of the languages just a bunch of random sounds meant to be words.

"Leo are you okay?" You feel a hand on your shoulder.

"What’s wrong?" Someone says from across the table. The hand moves from your shoulder and you feel the bench sink down beside you. You close your eyes and sob harder. You’re suddenly forced into a hug, you open your eyes to see the back of a familiar black jacket.

"You’re welcome." You hear Nico’s voice. You wrap your arms around him to return the hug and sob into his shoulder.

You have the best friends a guy could ever ask for, and you don’t regret anything. No regrets, none.


End file.
